Bravoure
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Il y a des moments dans son existence, durant lesquels, Kuroko était heureux, d'être né courageux.


**A / N ; **Cette idée est survenue, lorsque je lisais la présentation de la fiche de Tetsuya Kuroko, sur Wikipédia. J'ai appris que ce personnage, que j'affectionne particulièrement, pouvait avoir des moments de faiblesse, également. Par exemple, dans un omake, il dit qu'il peut devenir visible, s'il le désire, et s'exécute, en tirant sa veste sur sa tête. Automatiquement, les gens le remarquent, et se moquent. C'est grâce à cela, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit one shot. Amusez-vous !

_- Il y a des moments dans son existence, durant lesquels, Kuroko était heureux, d'être né courageux. -_

C'était une journée banale. La veille, l'équipe de Teiko remporté un match de basket-ball. En l'occasion d'une tradition instaurée par Akashi, le lendemain d'une première victoire, de la génération des miracles, Kuroko s'était porté volontaire, pour accueillir ses amis, afin de déguster un succulent repas, dans sa luxueuse maison, dépourvue d'âmes vivantes, hormis la sienne, et celle de Tetsuya numéro deux, étant donné que sa mère et sa grand-mère, accompagné son père, à une soirée, organisée à cause d'un congrès à succès. L'évènement consistait à profiter de l'allégresse engendrait par un triomphe, en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

Evidemment, quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, ne confieraient pas les fourneaux, à un piètre cuisiner. C'est pour cela, qu'une fois les cours achevés, Akashi avait encombré les bras de Kuroko, de divers plats à réchauffer. Système simple, et pratique, afin qu'ils puissent apprécier la nourriture servie. Ainsi, les heures précédentes, s'étaient constituées d'une préparation minutieuse, d'un dîner copieux, aux multiples saveurs. Au-dehors, les signes annonciateurs de l'orage, n'étaient parvenus à détourner l'intérêt de Kuroko, de la confection du repas. Hélas, l'atmosphère paisible régnant dans la bâtisse, s'était stoppé soudainement, alors qu'il terminait de mettre le couvert, sur la table. Un hurlement féminin, que nierait Kuroko, avait déchiré la tranquillité environnante.

Ce concours de circonstances, amena Kuroko à se retrouver, dans une situation rocambolesque, suffocant de terreur, et animé d'une faible étincelle de bravoure.

Les gouttes de pluie s'abattaient contre les baies vitrées, dans un tintement sonore, et perpétuel. Le bruissement intempestif, ricochait contre les murs de couleur crème, et constituait une complainte furieuse, dans le silence étrange, de l'immense résidence. Un éclair illumina l'intérieur modestement décoré, tandis qu'un grondement tonnait, à l'extérieur. Les bourrasques virulentes du vent, entonnaient une mélodie sinistre, tandis qu'elles s'insinuaient dans les tuiles.

C'était une créature, regardant fixement, à travers la pièce. Les jambes de Kuroko tremblaient, mais il apparaissait puissant, son arme à la main, et Tetsuya numéro deux, sur l'épaule. Certes, toutes autres personnes attendraient sagement, que leurs amis invités, arrivent, et fassent face au problème ensemble.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Kuroko.

Kuroko fusillait de ses orbes céruléens l'animal, et il semblait faire de même. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et fis un pas, brandissant son outil de défense. Il avait occulté de son esprit, toutes pensées futiles, parce qu'il savait, qu'autrement, sa manœuvre aboutirait à un abandon.

Mais, il ne le ferait pas. Il était courageux, et fort. Il était un homme. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'allait pas permettre qu'une sorte de monstre, le chasse de sa propre demeure.

La porte claqua bruyamment, contre le battant, alors qu'un rire cristallin, roulait de la gorge de Kise. Kuroko tressaillit, au son de cet éclat. Le bruit avait alarmé la créature, et elle commençait à s'animer.

**« - Oh non, non, non ! »**, murmura la voix monotone, quoique teinté de frayeur, de Kuroko.

Pris de panique, il s'adossa au mur, semblant vouloir se fondre, dans ce dernier. Du moins, dans ce qu'il avait songé être l'une des parois de la bâtisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et aperçut l'air stupéfait de Midorima, et de ses autres camarades. Le sourcil du garçon à la chevelure émeraude, s'arqua, à travers le verre rectangulaire, de ses lunettes.

**« - Tetsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fai … »**

Kuroko apporta sa main, sur la bouche d'Aomine, forçant les deniers mots de cette phrase, à s'évanouir.

**« - Ne parle pas, il va t'entendre. »**, siffla Kuroko.

Aomine le dévisageait, encadrait par Kise, dont le menton reposait sur l'épaule brune, et de Momoi, suspendu à son bras épais. Midorima contemplait les alentours, tandis que Murasakibara grignotait une barre chocolatée, vaguement intrigué. A ses côtés, Akashi conservait un visage neutre, les prunelles reflétant une lueur de malice, et de curiosité. Visiblement, ils ne constataient la présence d'aucune espèce vivante. Kuroko accrocha le poignet d'Aomine, et l'entraina dans le coin, qu'il occupait, précédemment. Les autres suivirent, naturellement. C'était le seul endroit, dans lequel, ils étaient en sécurité. Sûrement, qu'il n'attaquerait pas, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il n'aurait pas l'audace, de leur faire du mal ? S'ils demeuraient immobiles, ils ne craindraient rien.

**« - Tetsu-kun …**

**- Chut ! »**

Kuroko pressa son index, contre les lèvres de Momoi, et fronça les sourcils.

**« - Il va t'entendre. Tu veux te faire attaquer ? »**

Les iris de Momoi s'élancèrent dans la salle. Finalement, elle secoua lentement la tête, une teinte vermeille, assombrissant ses pommettes.

**« - Bien. »**

Ses doigts chutèrent du menton de la jeune femme. Il s'empara de son arme, prêt à défendre ses amis, lorsqu'un couinement apeuré échappa à Tetsuya numéro deux, près de son oreille.

**« - Gah ! »**

Il sursauta, laissant tomber son outil de défense, qui rebondit, et roula sur plusieurs centimètres, et se déplaça rapidement, pour s'abriter derrière la large silhouette de Murasakibara. Son protecteur cessa d'engloutir sa barre chocolatée, pour regardait l'adolescent chétif, étonné. Las, Akashi roula des prunelles, et saisit l'arme, sur le sol.

**« - Parfois, vous me faites sérieusement douter du pourquoi, j'ai pris la responsabilité d'une telle équipe. »**

La situation dangereuse s'acheva, par un ballon de basket, claquant sur un cafard, dans un craquement écœurant.


End file.
